a dream christmas
by nina.author
Summary: helia and flora love each other but are too afraid to admit it that's until flora's parents ignore her again so he decides to confess his love. just a simple ONE SHOT story


I was at the mall with my five best friends aisha, musa, bloom, stella, and tecna. We were all buying a few lastminute christamas gifts. Today was christmas eve and stella is throwing a christmas party after tomorrow. Where we will all exchange gifts and have a fun time together. As for me I got gifts for everyone except for sky and aisha.

''hey girls I am heading to nike anyone coming?" I asked

''I am coming'' stella said

"me too" bloom said

"well you girls can go ahead and we will go and get a few hot chocolates'' tecna said

"ok we'll finish and catch up with you girls'' bloom said

Then we left to nike

"Who are you shopping for?'' stella asked me

''Aisha and Sky you" I asked

"Nabu'' she said

"Hey girls do you think brandon would like this?'' bloom asked holding a green gym bag with a green water bottle

"Yeah" stella and I said in the same time

''ok" bloom said

''Mhmm so which surf board should I get aisha the blue or purple?'' I asked

''Purple'' stella and bloom said

"Girls in all seriousness do you think nabu would like this?'' stella asked holding some grey nike air shoes

''Yeah he would love it'' bloom said

''It's great but do you know nabu's shoe size that seems a little small" I said

"Wait actually no I forgot to ask aisha omg what am I going to do! I can't give him a shoe that doesn't fit!? Oh this is a fashion crisis!'' she panicked

''Chill out drama queen besides I just texted aisha and she sent me his size'' bloom said

''Thank the fashion lord, ok so he is a size 10 (44)'' stella said

"Girls I don't know what to get sky'' I said

''I heard him a few times talking about how he needed a new training suit so I guess you could get him that'' bloom said

"ok'' I said

I wandered around the store until I came across this navy blue training suit with a hoodie. I took it and searched for the girls, then I spotted bloom dragging stella while returning some clothes to one of the staff members. I laughed knowing exactly what happened then I ran over there way.

''Let me guess stella tried to shop for herself again and now you are stopping her from doing that" I said

''yeah but she didn't give me the you have to give it's the season of giving and blah blah blah you know how it goes. The same old boring speech'' stella said

''what I say is important'' bloom said as stella rolled her eyes

"how about we go and pay cause probably the hot chocolate won't be hot anymore" I said

We all left and payed then we went to meet the rest

''hey what took you guys so long" musa asked

''stella'' bloom huffed

"should've guessed that''musa said chuckling

We took our seats and our hot chocolates

"So girls have any relationship gossip'' stella gushed

''Actually Timmy and I got together'' tecna said

"OMG WHAT! How did that happen without me knowing'' stella said

"well that happened last saturday he to me out to this cool electronic pop up house type of thing they had. We went there and it was amazing they had a boibot and a pc4 which had soooo many games. So after that we got some food and we ate it in the park. We talked and then he sent me a huge message and when I read it I saw it was 20 reasons why timmy loves me. Then in the last sentence it said 'now would be a good time to look up'. I looked up and he kissed me then he asked me to be his girlfriend and that's how we got together" tecna said

''wow that doesn't sound like timmy he is usually shy and he know nothing about girls. I bet you that he got help" aisha said

''all the guys helped him and he told me the whole message and romantic thing helia made'' tecna said

''of course timmy could never make that upon his own its too romantic and since helia is the romantic type it make sense he would do it'' bloom said

There is another reason why I love helia he is just too sweet

''Now we only have two single-''stella was interruppted

''actually you can make that one riven and I got back together'' musa said

''that's great musa''tecna said

''yeah congrats to both of you'' I said

''now we have one single person which is you flora. So tell me did you confess your feelings to helia yet'' stella said

''no for the millionth time stella he doesn't like me back'' I said

"flora we all know he doesn't like you'' tecna said

"thank you someone reasonable" I said

"he loves you" tecna said

''honestly flora I don't wanna push you but he really loves you" aisha said

''flora even tecna saw it how could you not" stella said as tecna rolled her eyes

''guys be reasonable why would he like me out of all people in the world he would choose me. There is nothing special about me. I am not smart like tecna, not beautiful like stella, not fun like bloom, not strong like aisha, and not talented like musa.'' I said

''flora all what you're saying is none sense you are amazing and special in your own way'' musa said

''yeah and any guy that is too blind to see that is dumb'' bloom said

''umm tecna what time is it'' I asked

''it's 11:40am'' tecna said

''omg I am late I need to go guys'' I said taking my things

''wait where are you going?'' aisha asked

''I have to go home because helia is coming over to help me decorate'' I said

''oooh someone is gonna have fun with lover boy'' stella said and winked which made me blush

''he is not my lover'' I said blushing even more

''doesn't look like it'' musa said

''stop teasing her you guys just leave her alone bye flora go have fun with loverboy'' bloom said as everyone laughed and by then I was probably a red tomato

''you guys are so annoying bye'' I said laughing

I went home and wrapped all my gifts then I heard a knock on my door.i opened and it was helia

''hey heila'' I said

''hi flora'' he said

''so where should we start decorating?'' he asked

''so how about around the house the christmas tree'' I said

''sounds good to me'' he said

Then we decorated the whole house and tree but all what was left was the star on top which was pretty high

''ok so how are we gonna hang this without my step ladder cause its broken'' I said

''ok so will carry you on my shoulders and you hang it up'' he said

''no way on earth am I going on your shoulders I am not a little kid'' I said

''flora come on'' he said giving me his puppy eyes

''fine'' I said not being able to refrain he is just too cute

Then I took the star and climbed on his shoulders as I was putting it I dropped an ornament

''helia put me down'' I said

''nope'' he said

''heliaa I am not joking'' I said laughing

''you are not going d-'' booom crasshhhh

And helia tripped over the ornament and I fell on top of him. We looked in each others eyes and laughed. Then I got up and helped helia up and we didn't let go of each others hands as we looked in each others eyes we got closer and closer and closer and we were about to kiss until. Drrgggg drnnngggg my phonerang yay what a grat time phone

''uh um I will go to the kitchen and see is there are any snacks we can have'' he said rubbing the back of his neck and leaving

I looked to see who was calling it was my mom so I picked up

 **~Helia's P.O.V~**

I entered the kitchen looking for any snacks that we can eat. I checked the lower cabinet and I found caramel popcorn and chocolate chip cookies. I was going outside to ask flora which one she wanted but when I got close to the door I heard yelling so I stopped and listened. I know it's bad to spy but I just couldn't help it. Then I heard flora singing high school musical and I guess this means she is upset. Anytime flora is upset she sings but I have an Idea to cheer her up.

 **~Flora's P.O.V~**

I answered the phone and it was my mom

''hey mom'' I said

''hi sweetie'' she said

''so how long till you guys are here 45 minutes or something?'' I asked

''actually sweetie we can't make it your dad and I have a lot of work to do and I am so sorry that w-'' she said

''no mom no this is going to be the 3rd year of me spending christmas alone you guys promised me'' I interrupted getting mad

''flora I am sorry sweetie bu-'' she said

''no you know what don't even bother I don't wanna hear your excuses anymore I know that work is more important to you and dad than me goodbye mom'' I said and hung up

I just can't every single year the same excuse and the same old cold lonely christmas. I started singing, anytime I am mad or sad I sing, it just helps me relax and get my mind off of things. I started singing high school musical cause its my fav movie and I love it.

 **(Gotta go my own way) high school musical**

 **Flora:**

 _I gotta say what's on my mind_  
 _Something about us doesn't seem right these days_  
 _Life keeps getting in the way_  
 _Whenever we try, somehow the plan_  
 _Is always rearranged_

 _It's so hard to say_  
 _But I've gotta do what's best for me_  
 _You'll be okay..._

 _I've got to move on and be who I am_  
 _I just don't belong here_  
 _I hope you understand_  
 _We might find our place in this world someday_  
 _But at least for now_  
 _I gotta go my own way_

 _Don't wanna leave it all behind_  
 _But I get my hopes up_  
 _And I watch them fall every time_  
 _Another color turns to grey_  
 _And it's just too hard to watch it all_  
 _Slowly fade away_  
 _I'm leaving today cause I gotta do what's best for me_  
 _You'll be okay..._

 _I've got to move on and be who I am_  
 _I just don't belong here_  
 _I hope you understand_  
 _We might find our place in this world someday_  
 _But at least for now_  
 _I gotta go my own way_

Then I heard another voice start to sing and I turned around to find helia heading towards me singing

 **Helia:**

 _What about us?_  
 _What about everything we've been through?_

 **Flora:**

 _What about trust?_

 **Helia:**

 _You know I never wanted to hurt you_

 **Flora:**

 _And what about me?_

 **Helia:**

 _What am I supposed to do?_

 **Flora:**

 _What am I supposed to do?_

 **Both:**

 _I'll miss you_

 **Flora (Helia):**

 _So I've got to move on and be who I am_  
 _(Why do you have to go?)_  
 _I just don't belong here_  
 _I hope you understand_  
 _(I'm trying to understand)_  
 _We might find our place in this world someday_  
 _But at least for now_  
 _(I want you to stay)_  
 _I gotta go my own way_

 _I've got to move on and be who I am_  
 _(What about us?)_  
 _I just don't belong here_  
 _I hope you understand_  
 _(I'm trying to understand)_  
 _We might find our place in this world someday_  
 _But at least for now_  
 _I gotta go my own way_  
 _I gotta go my own way_  
 _I gotta go my own way_

After the song was over helia came over my way and wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked into his midnight blue eyes as he cupped my face with his other hand

"you are the gabriella to my troy'' he said and with that he kissed me passionately like he wanted to do that for a long time, but at least I know I did. I wished for that kiss for such a long time and know it's finally happened, I just can't believe it. I poured all my love for helia into that kiss.

Then we parted, which made me so sad, I never wanted that kiss to end. We looked into each others eyes absorbing what happened.

''flora I have wanted to tell you this for the longest time but I was too scared. I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way and that our friendship would end. The thought of me loosing you just drove me nuts because our friendship is way to important to me. I love you flora I love everything about you from your cute little laugh to your shy personality and your kindness. I love you and I want to ask you will you be my girlfriend'' helia said

I couldn't believe my eyes was this actually happing did helia really want me to be his girlfriend. I was waiting for the moment I wake up and find that it was all just a dream but it wasn't.

''YES yes yes'' I said happily

Then helia started grinning and he picked me up and twirled me a few times.

''you don't even know how long I have been waiting for this, you just made me the happiest person on earth'' he said

''I love you'' I said

''I love you more'' he said and kissed me

The rest of the day we cuddled, made out and watch christmas movies like home alone, elf, the night mare before christmas, etc. Then helia had to leave which I really didn't want him to.

''hey flo I gotta go'' he said

''do you really have to'' I said in a whiny voice

''yes I do'' he said

''fine'' I said and let him go

He got his stuff and I walked him out

''hey flo since your parents aren't coming this year do you wanna spent christmas with my family'' he asked

''actually its ok I just wanna stay home but I will see you in stella's party anyway'' I said

''as you like babe'' he said

Oh he just called me babe that's gonna take some getting use to

''ok bye love you'' I said

''love you too'' he said and kissed me then left

Christamas I spent alone at home I just chilled watched netflix and made some cookies and rice crispy treats. I also got everything prepared for stella's party. I read some books and I went to bed.

The next morning I woke and got ready for stella's party. Then aisha came and picked me up and we went to the party together. When we arrived everyone was there so we put our gifts under the tree andwe started playing games chating then we ate. After that we started the gift exchange and stella was last and she gave nabu his gift.

''thank you stella'' nabu said

''your welcome'' she said

Then nabu opened it and was so excited untill he looked at the size

''ummm stella? Hate to have to tell you but this is too small I am a size 11(45) and not a 10'' he said

''are you serious aisha told me the size'' stella said and looked at aisha

''oops'' aisha said and shrugged

''well I have the recipet so you can go exchange it'' stella said

Then we all finished exchanging gifts and we started playing truth or dare

''I will go first'' stella said

''ok so who will you pick'' bloom asked

''mmm riven truth or dare'' stella asked

''dare'' he said

''ok I dare you and timmy to do a scence from titanic or romio and juliet'' stella said

So riven chose titanic and the chose the scence were the hold on to each other on the eadge of the boat and musa sang them my heart will go on. It was so funny and riven stepped on timmy's feet like a million times

So we kept playing till tecna chose me

''flora truth or dare'' she said

''dare'' I said

''I dare you to kiss helia'' she said

But little did they all know was that helia and I were dating so I just smiled and kissed him a short kiss on the lips. Then I whispered into helia's ears

''should we tell them'' I asked

''sure'' he said

''ok guys helia and I have something to tell you...we are dating'' I said

''finally'' they all sighed and laughed and congratulated us

''winx tomorrow we have a meeting and flora will tell us everything in details'' stella demanded

''ok'' I said and laughed

So we spent the rest of the party having fun and enjoing eachothers company


End file.
